HellI mean, High School
by Ka no Megami
Summary: Snobby girls, Wannabe pervert playboys, Love-sick fangirls, Soccer Chicks, and tons of- kill me now- Drama. It's Hell- I mean, High School.
1. Chapter 1

New story! sorry it took so long, got board with the other one, played with ideas, delayed it for a while, then finally got off my lazy ass and typed it. Enjoy! Warning: There will be mutipule POV changes, and perverted boys. Comedy will insure.

(Kaoru POV)

Sunshine poured through the blinds of my room, not so sweetly forcing me to wake up. I threw my arm over my eyes, sheilding them from the brightness. I am so not ready for the inevitable. School. And not just school, no. High School! The most dramatic, preppy, snob infested, swooning-fangirl syndromed, and wannabe playboy pervert populated places in the entire world. And the first day no less. Embarrressment prime time. Pulling the cover over my head, I tried to go back to sleep. No, I am NOT going to school today, I do NOT feel good. Thats around when my door swung open, and in walked the loudest person I knew, with Miyako following in suite. "Kaoru,why arent you ready for school yet?" Momoke screached. I glared at her and managed to groan out a "Go away" before rolling over.

She pulled the covers away an jerked me up by my arm. flung me . "Straighten your hair and brush your teeth! We'll pick out an outfit for you." She flung me in the bathroom. I was already praying they didn't find the presents from my mom hidden at the back of my closet. From the loud squeals coming from the other side of the door I knew my prayers went unanswered. "Ahhhhh! This is so cute! You have to wear it! All thew boys will LOVE you in this!" Momoko came into the bathroom holding up a light green sun dress covered in clorful flowers. I gave her a 'WTH, who do you think I am' look. "I think Kaoru-chan should wear this." I took one look and instintly refused. "No,no, no. No!" Miyako gave me her chibi puppy dog eyes look, guaranteed to melt anyones heart. 'I,I have...to resist.' To bad it only takes one glance before a wreckingball smashes your resistance completely. And I'm the idiot that looked.

(Butch POV)

I walked through the pak to school. The first day of high school. My brothers didn't bother to wake me up, so I ended up having to walk by myself. So what if I wanted to sleep, those jerks. Then I heard yelling.

"We're gonna be late!" Someone screeched.

"Its not my fault you spents so much time trying to make me wear that damn dress!" Another person argued back.

"Guys don't fight, please?" By this point I could see three girls running down the park path. They looked about my age. One had her orange hair in a high pony tail tied tightly with a bow. Another, had spiky black hair pinned up to the left. Her and the ginger were still arguing. "Guys no fighting. It'll just take longer to get to school." The last one had curly blonde pigtails, she was playing referee between the other two.

They looked up suddenly, suprised. Then I was on the ground, with the black haired girl was above me, in a very suggestive position. I got a good look at what she was wearing, well only the top of her black mini-dress, considering her big boobs were in my face. My little pervert side came out. I mean don't get me wrong, she was HOT! Really HOT! But this sort of thing didn't happen every day. So I decided to take advantage of the situation. My hand moved on its own to her butt, and before I knew it I was in pervy heaven squeezing her voluptuous little ass. The next thing I knew my cheek stung.

"PERVERT! I WILL PUNISH YOU!" She looked pissed off! Before she could 'punish' me, the other two grabbed her arms and ran down the park path, dragging the one with the nice ass away. I couldn't help but stare at the black haired one again. I took note of her lean legs. Giggles and laughs came from the other two. I knew what they were laughing at. The death glare I was getting was enough to make your blood curdle. To bad for her the blush just made it histerical! _'I hope we go to the same school. I could have some fun with her.'_

(Kaoru POV)

Damn that pervert! I will get him! Why'd he look so familiar? I don't care! He better hope we don't go to the same school, or ever meet again for that matter! I'll kill him if I ever see him again! I swear if there all the boys are like this at that school I might as well make the principles office my second home! I reached my hand up to whipe away the sweat from my forehead. These boots were no made for running. My face felt warm. Why was my face hot? No. Oh, no, no, no,no! I am not blushing! That bastard did not make me blush! I will kill him! He will know the rath of Kaoru

(Momoko POV)

Well wasn't this funny! Kaoru's face was twisted in a angry scowl. No, check that. A Furious scowl. To bad the dark blush on her face mad it hard to resist messing with her.

"I told you the boys would love you!" My stomach hurt so much from laughing! Kauro turn to face me. I instently shut up. " I... WILL KILL YOU!" We were at the school by now. The peaceful, slightly nervous atmosphere of first day of high school was shattered. I mean seriously? I was runnig for my life from one of my best friends! A red blur caught my attention. Turns out the red blur was a guy. A realy cute guy. He was standing next to the football field with some other blonde guy. Then I realized... Kaoru's right behind me, and ran for dear life.

(Miyako POV)

I was really shocked. How could that guy groupe Kaoru! Why did Momoko have to egg her on? Now I have to find them before Kauro kills her. I ran by the football field, I could see Momoko running down the main sidewalk in front of the school, but where was Kaoru? Without watching what I was doing. I tripped over a tree root. My books flew out of my arms, from the angle I was falling i would land on my hip. Painful. I closed my eyes but the pain never came. A minute later they reopened. I looked down to see a slim, but strong arm around my waist, holding me up. "are you alright?" I turned my head around, and came face-to-face with a very good looking blonde boy with dark blue eyes. _'He almost looks like Taka-chan.' _ "Uh...yes, thank you." The first bell rang, everyone hurried inside so they wouldn't be late. I turned back to the boy, and realized I was still in his arms. He looked down too, and released her grip on my waist. We both bent down to gather my books. "We should go or we'll be late. Don't want detention on the first day." I reached for the rest of my books in his hand. My heart thumped wildly when our hands touched. He pulled back first.

"Anyway, lets go! Oh, and by the way my name's Boomer."

"My name's Miyako. Nice to meet you." The second bell rang, indicating that we were late.

"Crap, we're late" He grabbed my hand, my heart skipped a beat.

Boomer pulled me through the school doors, and down the hall. "I think there's suppose to be a first years assembly in the auditorium. We can sneak in through the back." We stopped outside the assembly room. Boomer put his ear against the door. "I don't think there's anyone near the door." He crouched down and cracked the door open a few inches. "Come on!" Boomer whispered, before sliding in the room. "Wait for me!" I pushed past the door but he'd disappeared. Where'd he go?

The bubbly new Principle was on stag. "Welcome one and all to your first day of hhhiiiiiggghhh sscchhhooool!" She was a pretty, medium height woman with curly red hair and glasses. Her black nails, and wild hair made her look like shed had a life filled with partying. Momoko-chan, and Kaoru-chan were sitting in one of the middle rows. Looking over my shoulder, I scurried over to them trying not to be spotted, and slid into the seat next to Momoko. "What took you so long?" Momoko whispered. "I tripped outside, a realy nice boy helped me up and we were talking." He really was a nice boy. "What! Miyako got herself a boyfriend on the first day!"

"Will you shut up." Kaoru must still be mad at her.

"Is everything ok you three?" _'Why does that voice sound familiar? Oh no!' _We turned our heads at the same time. The new principle was there, stareing at us with a slightly annoyed look. _'We can't get in trouble on the first day!' _"I'll repeat. Is everything ok?" The entire freshman class was staring at us. _'What are we going to say!' _Kaoru stood up suddenly. "Everthings fine Ms. Kato. Momoko just hit her head. We were about to take her to the nurses office." Kaoru lied easily, adding just the right amount of coidncern for momoko at just the right time, and never stopping to think about the next few words. Momoko was about to protest, but I gave her a look asking her to just go along with it. She huffed, unhappy about having to lie, but stood up anyway actting cheery. "Yeah, sorry Ms. Kato! I was being a kluts and fell down the stairs. My head still hurts." She wasn't as smooth a liar as Kaoru, but she passes. Ms. Kato raised an eyebrow. I could tell she wasn't buying it. She huffed in a uncarring way. "Whatever, but I do expect you three to report to my office later. You know, to make sure yor head's alright. Oh, and ah, don't stop to talk to boooyysss!" We ran out of there. The auditorium exploded in giggles. Wow, what a day, and it's only 9:30! This is going to be a long day. I took a deep breath and put on a smile. The day is just starting, it can only get better from here, right?

(Boomer POV)

The assembly room was uproared in laughter. HAHAHA! Miyako and her friends are funny. My brother Brick and me are sitting in the second to last row in the auditorium. "All riht, all right. Calm down everyone." Ms. Kato was back on stage, bouncing around like some rubber ball that it hit the ceiling fan while it was on full blast. I know what that looks like cause' I did it before. Mental note, don't stand to close next time. You never know where it'll hit yo- Someone pushed me over a seat, and my head smacked against the metal frame. Lifting my head, I could see a very pissed off looking Butch. "What took you so long?" Tick marks formed on his forehead. His buttons are just to easy to push. His lips quivered, mabye he's angrier than I thought. "We all had a good laugh..." Everyone was ignoring her now, too caught up in their own side conversations. "I was late because two jerk-offs didn't wake me up!" Man, how made is he. Then Brick's big mouth went off. "Who are you calling a jerk-off! Because your n-"

"SHUT UP, AND LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!" The room was shock into being quiet. You could hear every note being played by an iPod like it was on full volume. Or the insanity that is our principle "Thaaannk yooouu!"

"What's with this principle, is she bipolar?" Brick whispered.

"I don't know, but look at the skirt she's wearing! Its way too hot for her!" There was more leg than skirt. "In mean she's like what, 30?"

"You want to take about short skirts, you should have seen this one girl in the park she was-"

The speakers crackled, a shiver went down my spine. I dared to peek over my shoulder.

"What was that?" Ms. Kato asked in a low , bone chilling voice. "Uhhh, h-h-hi M-ms. Kato, whats up?"

"...DETENTION!" Three red slips flew past us and embedded themselves in the brick wall. She pulled a whip out from behind her back. _'Where the hell did she get a whip from!' _We halled ass over the seats. "DETENTION; IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Oh crap, what'd we get ourself into?

you think! And just so you know this is my firs atempt at writing in boys POV let alone a perverted boys POV. There's only one boy at my house and he is not a pervert. I mean, he shouldn't be, he's 11. So I have nothing to really draw off of. Anyway. R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

**My new year's resolution is to post more stories. Merry Christmas. Thanks for the reviews. Another chapter as your late gift.**

(Momoko POV)

Students filed into the giant hallways. This school is so big! Kaoru, Miyako, and me shuffled threw the school. It took forever just to find the girls bathroom. We sat there in silence for a while. I sighed. At least we could get a moment of peace before seeing our bipolar principle. Could she be any more random? That reminds me... "So Miyako," I could feel a cheshire grin creeping on. Miyako looked up from her position leaning against the pink tile wall. "Is he your boyfriend?" I had to ask. I couldn't resist seeing Miyako's adorable face flush, aww~~ cute! "Uh, Um...no, he's not my boyfriend. He was just helping me." Miyako laughed nervously. "Well if he was you boyfriend, that'd be two relationship statues in one day, Karou! He was a really hot guy. Did you start dating him secretly? When did you first meet him? Does he always do that kind of thing?" Thats so romantic, a secret relationship- why does Karou look pissed?

"HE. IS. NOT. MY. BOYFRIEND! HE'S AN IDIOT PARK PERVERT, LIKE HELL I'D DATE HIM! IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN I'LL RIP OF HIS-"

"Girrrlssss~~"

Sometime during Karou's rant Ms. Kato stuck her curly red head in the bathroom doorway, an insanly happy smile on her face. "Girls, your suppose to come to my office! Come on now, i don't wanna have to give ya a tardy on the first day." Her sing song voice summed up her drop of a hat mood at the moment: Cheerful and annoying. She piled us into the hallway, and near dragged us to her office. This principle is so bipolar I don't know what she's gonna do next.

It wasn't a terribly long walk to Ms. Kato's office. Just long enough to pass a couple of kids laughing at us. It was a good thing that Ms. K had a iron clad grasp on Karou or she would have set a new record for how long it took her to get in a fight with someone on the first day of school.

she lead us down the hall to her office, actually it was more like she lead our arms and dragged the rest of us all the while singing off beat to whatever song was playing in her head. Mabye she wasn't bipolar,just drunk. Miyako walked quickly behind us. She finally let go of our arms so our blood could circulate normaly."I got some bad boys in here, and I know your teenagers and all but don't fall for them, kay?" Hmph. I not going to fall for anyone but _Natsuki-kun This is the year he finally relizes we're ment to be!``_

(Miyako POV)

Boomer-kun's in ms. Kato's office, did he get in troble for sneaking into the assembly? "Boomer-kun?" He looked suprise to see me there. "Oh, Miyako! Did you get in troble for sneaking in? Sorry, I kind of lost you back there." He rubbed the back of his head I couldn't help but smile. He's really sweet. A violet bruise was starting to bloom across his cheek. Where did that bruise come from?

"Um, Boomer-kun, where did you get that bruise from?"

"Oh, This," he pointed to the mark. "It's nothing. '' He waved me closer and leaned in. I could feel my face heat up. "The principle did it. We were talking about her and she gave us detention. Man, she has some mood swings. She chased us all the way here with a whip!" He whispered quickly. My face burned even redder as his breathe tickled my ear. _'Bu-but i- he's just a friend. I- I really like Taka-chan, Boomer-kun just looks like him. A sharp growl came from behind us_. "Your friend looks like she's ready to kill. Does she know Butch?" _'Butch?' _The Butch Boomer was looking at was -Uh oh. "Karou, Keep your temper!"

(Karou POV)

"The park freak, gonna jump me again?" And he fucking smirked. That's it! I threw the first punch, trying to hit him square in the face and knock him on his ass. The bastard rolled with the punch and grabbed my arm. The pervert kick my legs out from under me, sending me crumbling down, with him on top. My wrists were pinned to the floor. _'I'm gonna kill this ignorant little prick'_

(Butch POV)

"Bitchy, I like it. Makes it all the more fun." She ws hell hot earlier. Now, her chest was bumping against mine everytime she sucked in a mad as hell breath. With the look she was giving me, she might as well be slitting my throat. At least thats what it looked like she wanted to do.

"And your kind," She pushed her chest against mine. What the..? "A pompous little prick, who couldn't even throw a proper punch." She bucked up, kn eeing me in the balls. why the hell am i attracted to the one girl who won't hesitate to kick my ass. She raised her fist again, a black whip wrapped around her arm. "Hey!" She twisted, accidently brushing me down there. If this is her 'punishment', she doing a hell of a job in the torture department. I really hope I don't have to stand. I'll never hear the end of this from the bitch hoes I call brothers.

"DIDN'T YOU GUYS HEAR ME! I SAID NO LOVER'S SPAT IN THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE! BOTH OF YOU ARE SENTENCED TO MEET HERE EVERY DAY FOR MEDIATION UNTIL YOU TO AREN'T TRYING TO KISS EACH OTHER LIKE WILD ANIMALS. EXPRESS YOUR LOVE ON YOU OWN TIME!" Bipolar teacher on a rampage. Wait, mediation? I'd rather mess with sexy ass on my own time. Love? No. groupe her? Not even a question. "Now..." her whip strangled my arm, jerking me up right, throwing us all in the hallway. "Go! Don't be late for class~~~!" She slammed the door closed. Someone grabbed my shirt. "Don't expect any meditation in mediation. I'd kick the crap out of you if I didn't thinks it'd give me detention."

"Karou, you shouldn't talk to your boyfriend like that!"

"Yeah, its not nice!"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND."

Karou chased the other two down the hall yelling at them. Was she ever not sreaming? It'd be fine if she was screaming for... other reasons. "At least we know Butch isn't gay." My eye twitched a little. "Yeah, and he has good taste, but I like the little blonde, Miyako. She's cute." This could be interesting.

"Like little Boomy can get a girl." Let's see if I can have some fun with this.

"Hey! You grouped a girl against her will, that barely proves your not gay." Jackpot.

"I bet I could get bitchy before you could get blonde. And if by some miricle you canget her, I''ll do whatever you want I'll even put on a dress and shave my haed. Deal?" He's gonna go through hell for this one. Mabye I'll get Brick too. Altleast it'll be something to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chaper, Enjoy. **

**(Momoko POV)**

Oh man, I'm getting more exersice running from karou than fighting villians wih her! First day of high school is officially over! Now there's just 169 days left until i can run around in nothing but a bikini! Well...I could still do that, but I don't think that would go over well with the school. It's so not fair that Miyako and Kaoru got boyfriends already. I didn't even get to see Natsuki-kun yet! We don't have any classes together.

After the whole bipolar principle fiasco, nothing particularly exciting happened. (Besides having to out run Kaoru for the second time that day, that was a miracle.) All we did was go to class and listen to all the rules that we've all know since kindergarten be repeated again and again, all day long. If teachers wanted to make a good first impression on their students, then they should just set up an ice cream bar in the front of the class room instead of drowning us in dum rules. I huffed out a sigh of bordom and sat up on my bed.

That cute guy from the football field was in the principles office too, (I dind't get to talk to him either since kaoru jumped her boyfriend) and he knew that park guy Kaoru likes- Butch, that's his name. So if he's Butch's brother, maybe he knows when they started dating! Ok, first thing tomorrow I'll track him down and get some answers, detective Momoko is on the case!

**(Still Momoko POV)**

The next morning I speed over to Miyako's, I'd need reinforcement for this case, plus she probably wanted to go see Boomer too. "Momoko, why do we have to go to school so early. they probably aren't even there yet."

"Probably not, but we have to get there before Kaoru." It was only 7, school wouldn't be open for atleast another 20 minutes. We're cutting through the parks so we should have an aextra 15 minutes to find those guys. "Why? You don't think Kaoru would really hide having a boyfriend from us do you? Yesterday she looked like she wanted to really hurt him, she didn't look like she liked him at all."

I stopped and spun around, Miyako stopped by a bush. _Didn't like him._ "Well that just proves my point, she _acted_ like she didn't like him, but if she hated him so much why didn't she kill him, its because she's use to him doing hings like that. Didn't you see how they were looking at each other in the principles office! It was filled with chocholate cherubs sitting on cotten candy clouds, singing abou love!" I turned back around and headed straight for school. _Ten minutes before cupid's detectives begin this case._

**(Miyako's POV)**

Miyako stood there alittle while longer, shaking her head. "I think she got it backwards." _Karu's not going to like this. _An arm shoot out from the bush and wrapped around my waist while another hand clamped over my mouth. The hand muffled my scream to Momoko, before dragging me into the bush.

**Bwahahahaha, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. Evil aren' I? Who do you think's trying to kidnap Miyako? Don't worry you'll get to see what happens next soon. As always R&R. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Look at this, a new chapter already. You guys are lucky I read an article that said you become a better writer by writing a little every day. Anyway enjoy.**

**(Miyako POV)**

My muffled screams fell on deaf ears as the arm dragged me back into the bush. Momoko just skipped ahead all thoughts consumed by her backwards plans, and didn't even notice I wasn't following her anymore! I struggled against my capture, trying to get loose. Suddenly my kidnapper turned me around in his arm, still covering my mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I let out a sigh of relief, it's only Boomer. Thank goodness, I though I was in real trouble for a minute. "I came a little early, but Brick and Butch will probably be here soon. I saw you and your friend coming by and I just wanted to talk to you, but I didn't want my brothers to come by and make fun of me, you know?" He rammbled off quickly. I would have smiled at him if his hand wasn't still covering my mouth.

"Mmmhuffmm."

"What?" He looked down at his hand, removing it quickly. "Oh, um, sorry." This ime I did smile. "It's ok, Boomer-kun" He was about to open his mouth when two new voices came strolling down the road. "Shit." We backed up further into the bush and stod still as the two guys passed.

"Where'd Boomer go?" Brick came into view in front of the bush we where hidding behind. "I don't know, maybye he went looking for the little blondie from yesterday." Butch walked by too. Well he did find me, so they're kind of right.

"He's not going to win that bet. He to much of a nice guy to pick her up for fun and ditch her after. He's going to be your slave forever." They hit the last streach of park before the school came into view.

"Yeah, there's no way in hell he'll win the bet. Bitchy'll be jumping me for an intirely new reason before he even gets the balls to talk to blondie. Maybye I'll make him..." Their voices faded out and disappeared.

They passed without even noticing us.

"That was close. They'd probably tell everyone we're dating or something if they saw us." We left the bush and fixed our clothes. I finished readjusting my skirt when he reached up and gently pulled a snagged twig from my pigtail. He was close again, and acting sweet and gentle. What were his brothers talking about, me and a bet?

"Um, Boomer-kun..."

**(Boomer POV)**

"Hmmmm?" Her hair was soft against my fingers. She really was a cute little thing. "ZYour brothers just now..." I was sill runnig my fingers through her soft locks of hair. Maybye I could ask her out now and get a head start before Butch. "What bet were they talking about?" My hand stopped immediently. Damn it! Those jackasses ruin everything like it's second nature.

_Shit. _

How do you tell a girl you made a bet with your brother to see who can get the girl the fastest. The correct answer is, you don't. Not unless your a masochist, who gets off on girls smashing your balls, which I'm sure her friend Kaoru would gladly do. Bu I like my balls exactly the way they are, thank you.

Bastards, I might be able to use this to my advantage...

"Me and butch made a bet to see who can make friends with you girls first, we're kind of competitive at my house. I waned to make friends with you, but Butch doesn't just want to be friends. He wants to sleep with Kaoru!" The shocked look on her face was perfect, now all I need is for her to tell her friend and Butch won't be scoring any bases.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this he is my brother-"

"Bye Boomer-kun. I have to go!" Miyako ran off, probably o her friend. I smiled like the cat that got the canary.

_'Thanks guys I owe you one.'_

**(Momoko POV)**

According to my !informent Bricks locker number's B28. It hould be around her some where.

_B25...B26...B27... here we go B28!_

I leaned against his locker. I wanted o get these answers so badly! I need to prove to Miyako that Kaoru loves Butch. Her innocents is always cute, but someimes she's jus so naive.

Then again, by the way Kaoru jumped him yesterday hey might not really have the puppy love relationship... Oh well, I'll just tell her the rated G version.

"Hey." Brick stood infront of me, or more likely his loker he was trying to get to. He was tall and had red hair and eyes. He looked like a playboy, but didn't really have the atmosphere to match. I smiled, now the detective can get the ball rolling.

"You're Butch's brother, right?"

"Yeah..."

"When did Butch and Kaoru start?"

...Silence...silence...Silence...

He started laughing! "Whats so funny?" I wan a straight answer. Why is everyone being so difficult! A few minutes passed before he stopped hysterically laughing. He stood up straight, looking down on me, he's really starting to get on my nerves!

"Let's try this again. Do you know when buch and Kaoru started dating?"

"Maybye...Maybye not..I can't seem to remember." The amused glint in his eyes made me want to ear them out! "Well, start remembering!" Suddenly he was really close. "Mabye if you gave me a little kiss I'll start remembering." Wait...WHAT! I knew I was blushing. What the hell is wrong with him? You can't just randomly ask a girl to kiss you!

**(Brick POV)**

This is too funny. The thought of Butch actually 'dating' someone and no just spend an hour 'getting to know each other.' The cute red head was getting angry. It's fun to push her around.

"Seriously, all I want to know is when hey sarted going out!" She's not joking. Poor thing, must be a real idiot. "Still don' know, that kiss might help." A sharp pain came from my cheeck. Did she just bitch slap me? She stomped off. She has to be mine.

I walk to homeroom and met up with my brothers. I sat at my desk for a couple minutes thinking.

"I'm in." _'She has no clue what she got herself into.'_

**(Normal POV)**

Miyako ran down the hall looking for Kaoru. She ran at top speed try to find her and relay the information she just got. Butch wanted her for sex! She's only 15! She wasn't paying atention and ran head long into a seething Momoko sending them both to the ground. "Ow, ow, ow, Miyako! What are doing?" She sat up holding her head. "Momoko! I just found out something about butch!"

"Miyako..."

"He's trying to use Kaoru!"

"Miyako."

"He wants to use her for sex and then leave her like she's nothing! We have to protect her-"

"Miyako!" The upset teen finally quieted down and looked up at Momoko. Momoko was staring over her shoulder at Kaoru.

Miyako stood up and grabbed Kaoru's shoulders. "Kaoru, you really have to stay away from Butch! He's trying to use-" Momoko yanked her back. "What are you doing! How do you know Boomers even telling he truth?"

"We have to tell her!"

"You don't know if he's right or not. This could mess up there relationship!"

"But-"

"Ahem." Kaoru crossed her arms and tapped her foot irritatedly. "I am not in a realationship with that bastard and never will be. So what were you trying to say?" Instead of answering, Miyako hugged her. "I so glad you aren' going to let him win that bet." Kaoru looked down at her confused. "What bet?" Miyako let go slightly trying to explain. "Butch bet his brothers that he could get you to, um... have, uh,... s-sex with you."

Miyako peeked through her bangs to catch a glimps of Kaoru's reaction. Glints of anger remain in her eyes, but her face was masked by a friendly smile directed at her friends.

"Well, I'll talk to him about it in Mediation today." She said, casually walking into their homeroom, leaving Miyako and Momoko with a sinking feeling.

**Fun stuff to come. Next chapter Mediation courtesy of one bipolar principle tha my friend just loves. **

**R&R**

**I think this is my quickest update ever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N]: New chapter! I have no 'new' New Year's resolutions so enjoy the story! R&R**

**Butch POV**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The eraser end of the pencil tapped against the hard plastic desktop again for the millionth time in a row as the teacher kept up with the fucking too easy for high school lesson. Not really getting the obvious fact that **no one was fuking listening.** His bland voice droned on and on, repeating the same things over and over again. Anyone with half a brain probably should have realized by now that the information would eventually turn up on some future test that I'll most likely end up stealing the answer sheet to anyway. So, it was really pointless to keep going on like this, but that wasn't the biggest..._Annoyance_... at the moment.

Apparently, after being in school for no longer than a week, my brothers and I garnered quite the cult following. It was cool for a while. All the little inexperienced girls dropping love letters in our lockers begging us to meet them after school, where once there, all we had to do was whisper a few X-rated sweet nothings in their ear, and before you knew it, they were back at our house spreading their legs like a needy bitch in heat. And, it was always so much _fun_ to ditch them the day after, all the blubbering tears and disgusting red faces. One and done, doesn't anyone get that anymore? We never had such a big pick before. It was awesome. Until we gained one particular fan. "Butchie!" Someone please fucking kill her. Or at least kill me. Which, I don't care as long as I don't have to hear that fake sweet ever again. "Hey Butchie, after this class how about we go and take a break? We can use Daddy's private jet and have a nice sit down lunch in this little French cafe I know." I don't care how much I have to pay, JUST KILL HER ALREADY.

We got girls throwing themselves at us left and right. Which is far from being a bad thing. "Butch are you listening?" Until you get a fangirl like Himeko Shirogane.

You wouldn't believe how relieved I was when my phone started ringing. "Mr. Mojo, that better be a matter of life and death." Like I'd give a damn if it was. "It must be sir. It's my father." It rolled off my tongue easily. It felt so good to lie right now. It took some stress away. Himeko shutting up didn't hurt either. "Alright, take it out in the hallway then." He said, turning back to the lesson. I had to restrain myself from running out of the fucking classroom. Once the door closed, I looked around the empty hall and answered the phone. "Hey, dad." A harsh snort came from the other end of the line. "Fuck you. Get your ass over to New Townsville, we got a job." Brick said. "Suck it. I'll be there in 5."

Whatever. Anything's better than going back in that classroom.

**Momoko POV**

'...And, if you take this number and divide it by pie, then you get the radius...' Hurry up! It's almost lunchtime. They're serving Mochi ice cream! Yum, Yum, YUM! I can't wait! Hurry up and end stupid Algebra! Why did we have to have classes first thing in the morning anyway? Especially algebra when were we ever going to use this.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

….What...The...Hell... Seriously professor, couldn't this wait until after lunch? I raised my hand reluctantly. For the first time in a long while, I'd rather stay in algebra. Then suddenly another hand went up. It was Boomer's. Oh man, if he gets the pass before me, I'll have to wait for him to get back. "Yes, Momoko? Is there something you didn't understand?" Yes! If we hurry, we'll get back in time to sink our teeth into that deliciously creamy goodness! "I need to go to the nurse's office, I have a stomach ache."

"Umm, Sensei, I have upset stomach too. Can I go with her?" Boomer cut in. This won't work at all. "Alright, go." And with that sensei turned back to...whatever he was doing before. As soon as the door closed, Boomer shot off down the hall. What's with that? Whatever. Racing up the stairs to the roof -wow, there's a lot more steps here then the middle school- Miyako, and Karou met me half way up. "Ok, I need a good fight! I'm in a bad mood." Karou said. I think I might almost pity the villain we're about to fight. This week has been nothing, but one big train wreck after another, and we're not even that far into the school year yet.

"Alright, time to transform! Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

A bright white light surrounded us. Transforming us into the science legend that is the Power Puff Girls Z! Time to save the town and kick some villain ass! Before lunch ends of course. The doors to the New Townsville city bank blown off their hinges, hanging haphazardly as smoke blew out of them. "No way whoever it was is still in there." Buttercup said, crossing her arms. "It feels like a trap." "It may be, but we still have to get everyone else out." They entered the building, smoke hazed over every detail, making sight a near impossibility. "Alright girls, get all the people out before anything worse happens." They rushed to the aid of several tellers zip tied to their stations and frightened patrons. All three of them had to pull one guard out the doors whom had a nasty looking gash across the back of his head and could barely see straight. The last of the victims was loaded into the ambulance shortly after and was taken to the hospital. "There was some money taken from the vaults, but not enough to go through all this for it." Buttercup said, putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah, what's the point of stealing a little and then setting the rest on fire?" Bubbles asked. "I don't know, but there's no bad guy and lunch hasn't ended yet. So, let's hurry up and get some Mochi!" I jumped around happily, throwing my arms in the air, skipping about on the sidewalk.

**Normal POV**

Buttercup huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, whatever. The sooner I can get out of this skirt the better." She glared at the offensive cloth barely covering her body. "When can we change the uniform?" She whined. She absolutely loathed the skirt around her waist, even if it was in her favorite shade of green. She rubbed her temples, wanting to slap herself for such a girly though even passing through her mind. Bubbles looked at her own uniform. "I don't think they look bad. I thought they were cute, and the jacket makes it look like I'm not so flat chested." Both puffs stopped what they were doing and stared at their blue costumed friend, taken aback. "Bubbles..." Blossom glomped the blondie from behind. "Who cares? You're just so cute already! I wanna date you, no other person can have your adorableness!" Buttercup watched from the sidelines as her friend tried to wiggle her way out of the hyperactive redheads strangle hold she had on her waist.

Her ears perked up. "Hey Brick, you owe me five bucks. I always said those power puffs were lesbians!" She swung around, coming face to face with the lecherous sneer of one of her least favorite assholes. His grin widened. "What's up babe?" She glared. "Didn't you idiot implode from a little kiss the last time we saw you? How did your sorry asses crawl back here?" Butch laughed, walking away and putting his hands behind his head. "Always the charmer." He said, snorting before dropping his hands and turning to face her. "We just want to settle the score since you used such a cheap ass move last time. Think you can beat me in a real fight?" Buttercup grinned, raising her hammer. "Hell yeah." He laughed. "I don't think your team feels the same way." She turned to her team, only to find herself completely alone on the street. A blow was dealt to her left temple, throwing her back five feet. She wiped the blood from her mouth and sneered. "Now who's using cheap tricks?" Butch rushed from the side, taking the defenseless opportunity and not letting up. Buttercup backtracked, zigzagging to dodge the strikes. Butch grinned viciously as the handle of her hammer snapped, blocking an attack aimed at her face. She threw the broken weapon aside, getting into fighting position. "Hand-to-hand? My lucky day. You're really starting to piss me off!" Buttercup ran at him, aiming a right hook right to his jaw. Her knuckles grazed him. He threw a punch, clipping her shoulder as she brought her knee up to strike him in the stomach. The blow threw him to his knees. Buttercup raced in to give the final blow. He saw this and spun 180 degrees, grabbing the broken handle of her hammer and whacked her on the side with it. The shaft splintered from the force as she was tossed to the ground, clutching her newly cracked ribs. The bastard hit her again on the back of the head with handgrip. Her vision filled with black spots as her mind swam. More sirens sounded. He hadn't even noticed the wind blowing the fire in his direction. "Hey dumbass, let's get out of here before our asses burn!" Brick called before turning and running to catch up with Boomer. He ran too, chucking the wood to the side and only casting one last glance to girl he'd been fighting. She better be okay. He wants another rematch and no fire to cut in to him kicking her ass!

**Karou POV**

The disappearing afternoon light filtered into my room lazily through the open window. The feel of cool familiar sheets beneath my fingertips told me I was home even before opening my eyes. Sitting up was a damn near nightmare as my ribs screamed in protest with every twitch of my abdomen. _'Damn that Butch.' _Karou touched to sore spot gingerly. Someone had bandaged it and taken me home for that matter. _'Most likely the professor.' _Glancing at the clock on my bedside table and nearly wishing that fucker had finished me off. It was ten to three and I was going to be late. I scrambled to throw off the covers and ignored the cries of protest from my injury as I shoved herself into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I raked a brush through my hair and laced my converse up tight. I flew down the steps to the front door and flung it open, startling my mother, making her nearly drop the groceries she was holding. "Karou, what are you doing home?" I rushed past her. "Sorry mom, I gotta go. I didn't feel good, but I got some place to be!" I ran before her mother could say another word, and checked the watch on my wrist. _'The last thing I need is that schizophrenic weird ass of a principal to call home because she didn't show and explain to whomever picks up whatever she thought was going on.' _I made it to the school, and raced down the deserted hallways to the office, nearly taking the door off its hinges as I slammed it open, panting. Ms. Kato paused, her fingers dangling over dial pad with the phone at her ear. Butch was lounging in the seat across from her. "Look who showed up, and I thought I was gonna get out of here early. Too bad." The redheaded principal snapped the phone back on the receiver and grinned like an idiot. "Karou-chan~, I was just about to call home. You missed your afternoon classes young lady~!" She giggled, propping her crossed legs on her desk. "That's a very bad thing to do. Do you really want to find out what detention with me is like so badly?" I regained my breath and took the other seat there. "Sorry, I didn't feel good." Not a complete lie. Her ribs ached like hell. I winced as I sat down. "Let's get this over with." Ms. Kato clapped her hands together excitedly. "Okay~" She rifled through her desk for something as she continued to speak. "Now I'm sure you've already read this, but we're going to use this in today's relationship building exercise. She pulled out two manuscripts with the title Romeo and Juliette scrawled across the cover with little page marking tabs sticking out from the sides. I opened it up and flipped to the first marker, the balcony scene. Butch cracked up with laughter. "And, what the hell are we supposed to do with this?" He said holding the book out at arm's length. He rolled his eyes at the literature before turning to me with a cocky half grin. "I'm sure you'd love to have a sexy guy like me read this ultra-sweet shit to you." I glared him down. Ms. Kato laughed, pulling our attention back to her. "I'm glad you think it's so sweet Butch-kun, and don't worry you won't be reading the majority to Karou-chan~!" We looked at her tilting our heads. "What?" She cackled and grabbed the back of our shirts. "Let's go to the auditorium for your costume!" She cackled again and my stomach sank. I have a really bad feeling about this.

**[A/N]: 3:00 A.M., the perfect time for an update. I can't wait to tell you what she does to them. Reviews are love, so if you like this story review!**


End file.
